Where to From Here
by wearyenthusiasm
Summary: While in Kagome's time Inuyasha stumbles upon someone new. Short summary, leaving some mystery. Feedback would be appreciated and apology for bad grammar and most likely the butchering of foreign words I've possibly screwed up. Like I said feedback appreciated.


**I'm doing something sinful and writing a story with an original character. Meh, I really can't bother to give a damn.**

Chapter: One

Inuyasha was angry, well frustrated, maybe more like annoyed. It's just that once again Kagome's stormed off back to her time with several firm sits screamed at him with her departure. Once again it's been days since she left and he's the one blamed then sent off to fetch her. He's so sick of this game! Doesn't she realize how dire the situation is?

So what if he mocked her cooking once again? There's no need for her to sit him that many times or to leave all together. Slowing down he stood a top one of the many buildings in this future land Kagome calls home. Once he realized she wasn't at the shrine but at that place called 'school' he decided to explore.

He's done it before keeping his sneaking unawares from Kagome. She already warned him about the humans of her land not being familiar with youkai and the like. In fact humans had placed them as nothing more then myths, how stupid is that?

Now wearing the ridiculous hat that hurts his ears he chose to examine the buildings of this era. Some were built high and shone in the afternoon light. Others weren't that extraordinary and some rarely reminded him of home. It's almost disheartening to see a land that was once grand and peaceful, well as peaceful as his era could be, was turned into such a loud city crawling with humans.

With a sigh he turned away from the view this building showed and was about to take off prepared to head back when he heard loud cursing from behind him. "Crap, sorry, didn't know anyone else was up here."

He turned around just to see a girl around maybe Kagome's age or younger walking away. For someone so young she had the strangest colored hair, just as gray as the old hag Kaedes.

"Uh, no problem." With nothing else better to say he watched here leave, until he caught her sent on the wind. The sent of unfamiliar humans, strange flower soap and unmistakably demon.

"Hey! Wait a second!" he growled, startling the girl to turn around. Her green eyes blown wide in shock. "What's your deal!?" she shouted back clutching her heart. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Inuyasha highly doubted that, but persisted. "Your a youkai!?" He didn't know if he was asking or just stating a fact.

The girl took a step back in undisguised fear when she stopped and with eyes searching, "Hanyou actually and you're..."

"I'm...a hanyou." he answered strangely unsure of himself. The girl slowly nodded and removed the weird floppy hat she wore. Two furry gray ears poked out on top her head and for the first time Inuyasha understood humans strange urge to touch his own.

"I lost my Genso stone up here," she pouted. "I need to find it or Onesan is going to kill me, literally she'll kill me!"

"Um..." Inuyasha hadn't a clue on what this girl was freaking out about. "What's it look like?"

She looked at him like he was stupid. "I don't know, maybe like the one you should be wearing!" she growled out, but stopped. "Unless you don't have one. Are you an...abandoned one?" she whispered out like a forbidden secret.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Oh, um...nevermind. It's a stone that's brown and gold in color and shaped like a paw print." she explained changing the subject.

'Feh,' he puffed out but began to hunt. Removing his own hat since she pulled off her own, he bent down on all fours and began sniffing around.

"Wow," he heard her say giggling under her breathe. "Are you a dog demon? I thought there weren't any more...maybe that's why..."

"What the hell are you going on about? I thought we were looking for some dumb rock?" Glaring he picked himself up feeling like a fool. He hated when people laughed at him, especially when it's his so called friends. He knows they don't mean nothing by it but that doesn't stop old insecurities that hurt. The last thing he needs is some short hanyou laughing at him too, especially one that comes off so ignorant.

Her whole face flushed red as she turned away and started searching. Inuyasha would of commented on how ugly she looked with blotchy shades of red appearing on her pale face and neck, but spending time with Kagome and Sango showed him how sensitive girls can be. Not to mention the shamed and guilty look on her face was satisfying enough.

In the corner of his eye he caught a yellow gleam from the sun hitting something lying on the roof top. Walking over he picked the object up. It was exactly as this girl described a small amber like gem shaped like a cats paw latched to a black string. "You found it!" she squealed running in to Inuyashas personal space. Inuyasha moved it from her reach, "Maybe, I should keep it."

With a sharp stare the girl backed away and hissed, "You can't! Besides the stone want work for you cause it's familiar with me!"

Rolling his eyes he jumped further away and landed on the ledge of the building. "Working for me or not is not the point. I found it so it's mine now. My pay for being in your presence longer than I wanted to be." With a cruel smirk he jumped and took off back towards Higurashi Shrine.

He didn't know why he took off like that or with the gem still clutched in his hand. What could he possibly do with it? Seriously the thing was girly. Why antagonize an unfamiliar hanyou from this era? With a quick glance behind him he noticed she wasn't even chasing him. Maybe the thing wasn't as important as she made it out to be.

He shrugged his shoulders and shoved the jewel in to his haori. He'll come back later, if he felt like it.

Back at the shrine he noticed the familiar scent of Kagomes mother. He jumped down from the Goshinboku tree to meet her at the top of the shrine steps. She was caring many bags which smelled of food. "Inuyasha." she pleasantly said smiling elegantly at him. "Still waiting for Kagome?"

"Yeah," he grunted as he seized the bags from her hands helping her carry the load inside. She only continued to smile relief obvious in her face. His heart jumped a little, a feeling he always got around Kagome's mom. Such a familiar feeling that hurt a little with the memories it brought.

"She should be back soon it's already passed three," she answered the unasked question and started putting away her shopping. Inuyasha plopped down beside Buyo who side eyed him suspiciously. Kagomes grandpa came in glaring at him as he went, "Musume did you get my prunes?"

Inuyasha gaffed, "Clogged up grandpa?"

The old man gritted his teeth, "What's the mutt doing here!?"

"What'd you call me!?"

"Now, now you two...", Kagomes mother began but the sliding of the door caught everyone off guard and in walked Sota with Kagome behind him.

"Inuyasha!" shouted the child who dropped his bag and came to sit annoyingly close to Inuyasha. His closeness brought back the memory of the girl on top that building her face bright with excitement and relief. He felt a little guilty before he shook the feeling off. "A little to close there kid."

The kid looked embarrassed before backing away some. "Did you come to bring Kagome back?"

"I'm not going back!" said girl gripped. "I have two more test that need to be finished and I've barely had time to study! So don't think about challenging me tonight Inuyasha I'm not in the mood!"

He glared at her prissy words and arrogant tone, she hadn't seen him in seven days and this is how she acts? A spiteful urge crawled in the pit of his stomach, "Feh, I'm not even here to see you."

Standing up he moved towards the exit not even looking in her direction he left. He thought about just jumping in the well and going home to wait for her royal ass to come back, but then he'd have to deal with the others accusations. Reaching into his Haori he brought out the rock, he should bring the damn thing back.

Night was coming with the setting sun and he worried the girl wouldn't be on the roof anymore. The building was an obvious place of human dwelling so she most live there some where. Landing on the roof he glanced around his scent from earlier was here as well as the young hanyou. Should he go through the door and follow her scent to her lodgings, a human might spot him that way and he forgot the hat. Maybe, check the windows?

He jumped from each balcony smelling the air and glancing in to those he could see through. Eventually, he came to one of the balconies on one of the upper floors and found her scent there. The doors were closed and sheer pink coverings barely hid the inside from view. The balcony held two machines he watched Kagomes mom tend to laundry with, also several well tended to plants set about.

Looking inside the best he could he searched for movement inside when the door slid open and an angry face presented itself to him. "Where is it!?" The panic and puffy eyes were in clear view and Inuyasha stepped back feeling slightly guilty.

"Ugh, shut up. It's right here." he handed out the jewel and watched every inch of the girl deflated as she took it from him and put it around her neck like a collar. Then something strange happened the gray hair and ears, the green slitted eyes, her claws and fangs all but disappeared, well sort of. Every now and then it looked as if her features would return but quickly would hide themselves again.

"Thank you," she mumbled as if she didn't mean it, although Inuyasha couldn't blame her if she didn't. "My sisters were upset with me about that. I thought I'd be stuck punished forever and for how long we live that could of happened."

"How?" was the only thing he could say.

The girl stood up straight and stuck her nose out snobbishly, she looked ridiculous like a clueless child trying to appear smarter then she was. " This genso stone has the ability to hide my true form from human eyes. That way I can live my life in peace along side but separate from humans."

Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say, he was frozen staring at the now human green eyes, black hair, and someone who other than her scent was very much human. Every now again the illusion would slip but fall back in place. "Why does it keep switching back and forth?"

The girl flushed a bit, "Probably because your half demon? Youkai can see right through the illusion. Humans can't. But hanyou, since we're half and half can barely make heads or tails of the spell. Say you were walking down the street and caught sight of a dragons tail but when you looked up you saw an average yankee on a motorbike."

He got the gist of what she was saying although motorbike and yankee through him off, Kagome's time was just weird like that. "You said it wouldn't work for me, why is that?"

"I knew it! You tried it on!" she said grabbing her neck and backing away.

"I didn't try it...shut up!" he growled. "Just answer the question!"

"Hmph, the stone won't work for you because the spell was enchanted on some thing meaningful to me. So, it can only work for me!" She went to slam the door shut but Inuyasha stepped in to it's path. "Ugh, will you go away. You had your fun and got me in trouble. Now I'm stuck doing chores and stuff."

"Where can I get this genso stone?" he asked. He was unsure why this mattered to him. He was strong and hated looking human because when he was that put him at a terrible disadvantage. But, a part of him that didn't want to be different. The part that yearned to travel amongst his friends without causing them trouble because of his hanyou status desperately desired it.

"Its..." Now the girl looked sad but understanding. "It's not the stone itself it's the spell placed on it. You need something special to you, something you carry with you that matters most, than you need a wizard."

"A wizard?"

"Yea, they're very rare and mostly live in like England and such, but a wizard can cast the spell."

He stood there pondering. Everything he carried matter to him from his clothes to his sword, well not the damn beads. But, to find a wizard? He remembered Kagome going on about the world being bigger then thought and different continents far bigger then Japan. Where could this England be?

"Are there wizards around here?"

"Um, I don't know. Only The Council of Chikara holds the knowledge of their whereabouts." The girl looked truly sorry now, it reminded him to much of pity and he hated it. This isn't even his time and this hanyo who's clearly weak. Living a life above his on and upset because she has to do meaningless chores as punishment, was pitying him.

"Earlier today you called me an abandoned one, what does that mean?" He's surprised he even remembers, but now that he has he's curious and rather pissed off cause he knows he is not gonna like what he hears.

The girl looked down rather ashamed or with personal hurt she reopened the door, "Come inside, please."

He placed his hands in his haori to calm himself and walked inside. The sitting room was spacious with one of those large picture box on one wall and a couch that stretched very wide. Without being asked he set down and waited for her to explain... or fidget as she was doing now.

"Would you like something to drink? We have different types of tea, um..water, and cola if you'd like."

"No, now answer my question." She glared while pouting and went to sit a little further down the couch. "Abandon ones are hanyous or other 'useless' creatures unwanted by their families. The abandon ones once or if found depending on who finds them are placed before the Council of Chikara and there fates decided. Sometimes they will be placed with a youkai family or sometimes a human family in the know to be 'raised' properly so that they don't cause trouble for the council in later years."

The girl stood up, "You may not be thirsty but I am." And with that she headed to an open side room. "I'll bring water."

Inuyasha chewed on this information. It seems that youkai have created some kind of power house to control there kind, rather for the good and protection of the race is still unclear. Also, hanyou are still viewed badly in this time, but at least they're being acknowledge and taken care of. He squinted his eyes glaring at the picture box.

"Do you want me to turn it on, there's an awesome show coming on in a few minutes." He looked up and watched her walk in caring to bottles of cold water. She handed one to him and set back down.

"No, what happens to the hanyou that don't get placed?"

Side-eyeing he noticed the illusion break for a moment her gray ears rolling back, "Then the council would decide their fate. If they are found useful and skilled they will be placed where they can be trained to do best for our kind."

"And if they aren't useful?"

"Then they would die." she barely whispered. Her shoulders slouched forward eyes facing the ground.

"Lucky you that your family wanted you then." He didn't know why he was being mean, but no matter what he was always the abomination. Here this hanyou set in peace of mind while others were killed for being nothing but themselves. She assumed he was one of these abandoned and sadly she's right, in away. Since his mother died no one wanted him, not until Kikyou and that didn't work out. Then Kagome and the others, but some times he wondered.

The girl bristled at his words, "Yes, lucky me." And then it happened, she started crying. This always happens! Why are girls so sensitive!? "Hey, cut it out!" he shouted, but that only made it worse. Gah, her crying face was uglier then her embarrassed face.

"It's not like I asked to be born or anything!" she screamed and that hit to close to home. How many times had he said that? How many times did he question? Ears pulling back he hated himself more, how low is he to attack a kindred spirit who did absolutely nothing wrong.

"I'm..sorry." he flinched out turning away from the pitiful sight she made.

A few sobs and sniffs later she finally calmed down. "It's...ok. I understand, it pisses me off too." Taking a sip of her water she sighed. "If I could change anything I would, but I can't. I'm just one hanyou, I have no power or influence."

"That's bullshit!" Inuyasha shouted. "Just because your alone doesn't mean you can't do anything. You're just afraid!"

She glared face turning red again, but as soon as it did she shrunk back. "You're not wrong. I am afraid."

Taking another sip of her water, new tears appeared in her eyes. "You said I was lucky my family claimed me. In away your right I'm allowed certain luxuries that others could only dream of. In fact my siblings tell me every day how 'lucky' I am. And selfishly I wish they never did."

Inuyasha looked confused, but she carried on. "It wasn't my family who 'claimed' me, it was the head of our clan my father who did. It wasn't out of love for me, it was his petty hate for his wife that he did so."

"Why'd he hate your mother?"

She gave a hollow laugh, "My mother and his wife are two separate people."

"Oh," he dumbly said now understanding. Affairs aren't unfamiliar from his time, in fact sometimes he wondered if he himself was conceived from an affair. Sesshomaru may be an ass, but is still his brother and his brother must have a mother. Where ever she is?

"Youkai have become almost extinct, they need to carry on the lines or try to make new ones. The council was created to try and grow but maintain our population. So, arranged unions are created. My father Lord Masashi of the Neko Godo Clan when he was placed as leader the council found him a suitable wife. Unfortunately, the one chosen was his younger sister Sakurako."

"His sister!" Inuyasha freaked nose scrunched in disgust.

The girl smirked, "Yea, I know. Our clan is small and once made of nothing but men. The only female available at the time was his own sister. They could of chosen outside our race but it's always better to continue the line rather then mix."

"We'll all have to marry when we come of age." she said with a hiss. "My siblings. Lady Kozakura is currently planning her wedding and Shizuko just got engaged. Eventually Kasumi and myself will also be claimed."

That was absurd, at least he had the right to love who he wanted and maybe some day...he shook his head unforgiving fantasies give hope to a hopeless situation. Besides he loved a woman now a vengeful corpse and Kagome...is confusing.

"Anyways, yea. My father may be a good leader, but he's selfish and spiteful. He blamed Sakurako for their union treated her horribly, but she kept her head and was a good mistress to our clan." she gave an unusual pause as if remember something. "They had three daughters which the clan praised because more females means the clan can start to flourish once again."

"Then my father met my mother." her eyes drifted up to meet his. "I never met my mother. This necklace is the only thing I have of hers."

"Tsubame, was the prize daughter of a yakuza boss that the council controlled. I don't know if my father loved her or used her. I don't know if she loved him, but I was the result of their infidelity. Like most hanyou babies that are known I was instantly removed from my mothers care. I don't know what happened to her, but she left me with this necklace I at least know that."

"My father 'proudly' claimed me as one of his own and thrust me upon Sakurako to be cared for...my step mother wasn't cruel to me, but it was obvious I was unwanted. Her own children saw to that. She took care of me until the day she..." she glared off as if remembering something hateful her face screwed up and furious. Then she shook her head, "Until she died."

"Now enough of my life story, I can't have you knowing everything about me. We don't even know each others names for heavens sake." she stood a grin plastered on to her face. She proudly stuck out her hand, "I'm Momoko. Inoue Momoko."

"Ugh, Inuyasha." he said not taking her hand. Didn't matter because as soon as he said his name her hand went to her mouth and she started laughing. "What the hells so funny!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she said between laughs. "Your name literally means dog demon."

"Shut the hell up Momo!" he screamed tossing one of the squishy pillows at her.

"Hey," she gaffed. "Don't mock my name."

"Don't make fun of mine!"

She backed off, "Sorry, that was rude of me, but you have to see the irony?"

He only glared in reply. "Okay, okay."

"You know your the first hanyou I've ever met." she said with a small smile. He stopped grumbling at that. It must be horrible to be stuck around a bunch of dick youkai who plan on marrying you off as soon as possible. If he could he'd tried to take the girl with him to his era but that probably be more punishment then help. After all he doubted the girl could even fight to protect herself.

"Sucks for you that you got stuck with me." he said hoping she'd take the jest. Her smile was brighter and he was relieved by the sight of it. No more crying and self pity parties he sighed to himself.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed. "The time! One of my sisters will probably be showing up now. You better go, if they see you it'll be off to the council. How you've managed to survive this long I don't know and I sure don't want to be the reason you get caught."

He looked at her before heading toward the balcony, "Feh, was just here to drop off the damn collar."

"It's not a collar!" she pouted. "Um, Inuyasha. Can I see you again?"

He turned back to her searching she'd removed the gem from her neck and her true form was visible. The soft gray ears were dropping and wide green eyes were hopeful, "Sure." he answered before leaping away.

 **Feedback will be appreciated! 3**


End file.
